


You must be Windows 95 because you've got me feeling so unstable

by Imestelomel



Series: Jaytim Week: VDE [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Library, Because in a world without the Pit his body is not perfect, Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, IT Guy!Tim, Jason with glasses, JayTim Week, Jaytim Week: VDE, Librarian!Jason, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imestelomel/pseuds/Imestelomel
Summary: In which Tim is the hot IT guy and Jason just can't handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaytim Week: VDE  
> Day 1: Crush  
> (This work will be updated as soon as it's betaed. Apologies for the crappy grammar and awkward dialogue.)

So, the first time Jason had seen him, it was actually thanks to the idiot teenager who was downloading music files onto the library computers. They of course came with one of those annoying hardcore porn pop-up ad viruses.

Normally, that wouldn't be much of a problem, since Babs, the head librarian, was a dab hand at fixing most of their tech related problems.  But this time, Barbara was too busy enjoying her new status as Mrs. Dick Grayson in the Virgin Islands to come in and save Jason’s butt. Jason would have tried to fix the damn thing himself, but he was stuck manning the front desk because Cass was just _not_ a people or computer person in any way, and it was just way too busy to walk away for even a second.

In the end, Jason caved and called the backup IT company Babs had recommended in the case of “catastrophic failure”. Her words, not Jason's. He grumbled through the entire call, foreseeing an uncomfortable conversation with some sweaty, creepy tech guru who's smarter-than-thou attitude would drive Jason to murder before the day was over.

Sweet Lord on high, was he wrong. The small, generally college-aged guy who walked in was, well, _perfect_. Black hair that fell over bright blue eyes, pale skin that contrasted with a dark red v-neck, tan skinny jeans...he may or may not have been exactly Jason’s cup of tea.

So much so that Jason sort of spaced out for the entire first two-thirds of their interaction and never remembered anything he said to the guy to his dying day.

“That should take care of it.” Jason looked up from organizing some books for reshelving to find the IT guy leaning over the front desk.

“Oh, already?” He smiled and leaned towards the guy in a way that he really hoped didn't scream ‘I haven't been on a date in two years and you're way too hot for me’. “Thanks, seriously. It was getting harder and harder to keep herding kids away from that computer without explaining what those weird moaning sounds were.”

Mr. Blue Eyes chuckled. “It was no problem. I went ahead and tweaked some things so you hopefully won't have any more traumatized children any time soon. But yeah, if that’s all you need, I can get out of your way. We’ve already got the library's billing information on file and all that.” He readjusted the strap of his messenger bag and leaned away from the counter.

Jason nodded, trying not to look so disappointed he was leaving so soon. “Oh, uh, yeah, I think that’s all.” He drummed his fingers on the counter. “But, hey, what’s your name?” A black eyebrow arched in his direction. “You know, just in case we come up with another problem? I'd rather be able to ask for you by name than deal with someone new.”

The IT guy smirked. “Liked my work, huh?”

Jason prayed that his face showed no sign of being flustered, because internally he was flipping out over the fact that this gorgeous man had just flirted with him. “Well, you did get the job done fast,” he said, adjusting his glasses.

This time, the guy shot him a dazzling smile and ran his hands through his hair. “The name’s Tim,” he said, stepping backwards towards the door.

“Then I’ll catch you next time, _Tim._ ” Jason watched as Tim waved and sauntered out the door into the bright sunshine.

Cass found him a few minutes later still staring at the door, chin resting in his hand. She perched on the stool next to him and fixed a knowing gaze on him.

Jason sighed. “I'm so screwed.”

Cass’s eyes glinted with amusement. “Yup,” she said, dancing away to shelve more books.

 

* * *

 

The second time Tim came around, about a month after the first time, Jason didn't get to speak to him at all. Babs had called him in to help her knock out some scheduled updating of their network, so he was pretty preoccupied the entire time he was in the library. Jason had to make do with small glimpses of the beautiful man from the children’s corner, where he was doing the scheduled Mr. Red’s Rainy Day Storytime, complete with a ridiculously embarrassing red raincoat and umbrella hat. Tim did lean in to the children’s area to give him a wave and a teasing smile, but that was it.

Cass just smirked at him when she and Babs found him with his face planted into the front desk and still wearing the red raincoat.

“ _Why_ did he have to come on storytime day?” Jason groaned.

Babs, who had long since been informed of Jason’s crush a la drunken confession during an after-work happy hour, just patted his head as she rolled by.

“You’ll be dating in a month,” Cass mumbled as she trailed after Barbara.

“Not after today, Cass!”

 

* * *

 

The third time, well, it was actually Jason’s fault, but totally an accident. Sort of.

“Jason, how the _hell_ did you manage turn off the automatic scheduled backups?! We may have lost _two months_ of records thanks to you!”

He frowned as Babs went into her tenth minute of ranting at him. “Hey, we can't definitively say it was my fault.”

Cass shrugged and sipped her tea. “I don't handle the computers. Barbara was on vacation at the time. It had to have been you.”

Jason stuck her tongue out at her. He hated when Cass was right.

Which was admittedly all of the time.

Babs groaned. “Are you sure you didn't just do this to get Timmy-boy to flirt with you again?”

“Ugh, no!”

“So you aren’t sure?” Cass’s eyes glinted over the brim of her mug.

Jason glared over the edge of his glasses. “That’s not what I meant and you know it, little Miss Perfect.”

Babs sighed and wheeled towards the front door. “Just call your little crush and get this taken care of. I have a doctor’s appointment to get to.”

Jason tossed a two finger salute her way. “Yes, ma’am.”

It took two hours for Tim to show up, and when he did, he really didn't look good.

“Hey,” he said quietly, a tired smile on his face. “Heard you’re in need of some data recovery?”

Jason examined him hesitantly. “Uh, yeah. Hey, do you want a cup of coffee or something? You, uh, kind of look like crap. No offense.”

Tim ran a hand over his face. “Actually, I'd really appreciate that. I had a pretty late night.”

Jason motioned for him to follow as he walked into the break room. “Oh?” His stomach was a bundle of nerves all of the sudden. Oh, damn it all. Here was the moment found out Tim had a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Damn it, he never should have asked.

Tim blushed, which was almost too much for Jason to handle. “Yeah, it was an MMO gaming night gone way too late.”

Jason barked out a laugh, trying to hide his relief that he still had a _chance_. “Not exactly what I was expecting.”

Tim cocked an eyebrow as Jason handed him his coffee and they sat at the table. “What _were_ you expecting?”

Jason swallowed. Fuck it. “A guy as pretty as you? I was definitely expecting something along the lines of a, uh, late date night.”

Tim’s eyes widened, his mouth full of coffee. He coughed a bit as he set his mug down. “I, uh, don't really date much.”

Jason could feel his face turning red, but he soldiered on. “Would you like to?”

Tim laughed and fiddled with the handle of his mug, blushing to the tips of his ears. “Holy shit, are you always this smooth?”

Jason adjusted his glasses and blushed harder. He was pretty sure he could fry an egg on his face. “Actually, this would be a first.”

“I feel special, then,” Tim said, leaning towards Jason.

“You definitely are,” Jason mumbled before leaning over, bring a hand up to Tim’s cheek and swooping in for a coffee-flavored, absolutely perfect kiss.

 

* * *

 

Later, when Tim had finished up with the recovery issue (everything was successfully recovered, thank you very much, _Babs_ ), Cass literally stumbled on them making out on the floor of the mystery section.

She laughed quietly and snapped a picture of the two (still attached at the lips even though she was sure she had accidentally kicked both in the ribs) to send to Barbara. Jason merely flipped her the bird before waving her off.

Cass loved it when she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to take a break to stretch, walk around, get some water and roll out those tense shoulders! Selfcare is important for everyone!


End file.
